mortalkombatfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:Scorps89
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Mortal Kombat! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Discusión:Shiray Ryu Clan. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- AndreaGardea (Discusión) 02:45 23 jul 2009 Clan Ya eres miembro del clan, te invitamos a contribuir en el sitio y asi ganar koins, en breve te agrego en la seccion de Koins de Usuarios para que veas tu acumulado en koins y tambièn verificar la pagina de Inferno. Si tienes dudas puedes mandarme un mensaje a mi o cualquier miembro del clan. --[[Usuario:Wildboyz|'Wildboyz']] 02:52 23 jul 2009 (UTC) Cumpleaños Hoy cumplo 26 Años Usuario:GTAIVish y ya tuve MKDA--Scorpion 12:39 5 oct 2009 (UTC) Re:Otra Cosa En la página de Richard Divizio enuincia que èl caractertizó a Quan Chi solo falta que la traducción esté mejorada. Un saludo --[[Usuario:Sensei4869|'Sensei4869']] 03:33 23 jul 2009 (UTC) Re:Traducción A veces por falta de tiempo muchos de los usuarios solo traducen de forma rápida los artículos sin darle coherencia, pero por esos siempre está la opción "Editar" para cabiarla y ayudarnos a darle al artículo un mejor contexto.--[[Usuario:Sensei4869|'Sensei4869']] 06:38 10 ago 2009 (UTC) Foro Hola Scorps89, he visto tu edición en el foro y te creé una plantilla para que puedas comentar de una manera mejor, pero también puedes personalizarla entrando a Plantilla:Scorps89, espero te sirva mucho :) --[[Usuario:Wildboyz|'Wildboyz']] 15:06 10 ago 2009 (UTC) Disculpa Hola disculpe por hacer lo que y se de cambiar la fase y eso es que ay resien vi la wiki haora ya entiendo que no hay que tocar nada del usuario --Scorpion 21:11 29 sep 2009 (UTC) Consejo Contribuciones Ya cambié tu fase al pasar las 150 contribuciones pero me queda una duda de donde vista las 500 contribuciones, puedes consultar tu total aqui y siempre estará cambiando con forme vayas contribuyendo. Total: --[[Usuario:Sensei4869|'Sensei4869']] 11:21 12 ago 2009 (UTC) Problema en wiki No es tu PC y no es solo en esta wikia sino en varias pero es un problema común que solo tarda alrededor de media hora, a estas horas el equipo técnico de wikia siempre hace reparaciones pero regresa a la normalidad en cierto tiempo incluso avisan que de tal hora a tal hora no se puede editar, en unos minutos se arregla. --[[Usuario:Sensei4869|'Sensei4869']] 15:09 15 ago 2009 (UTC) RE: contacto no pero puedes agragarme al msn mi correo es dem94pkm@hotmail.com Re:Hacker? Las políticas del sitio son muy severas en cuanto al vandalismo, no es como otros sitios que te advierten, sólo quisiera saber si la cuenta GTAIVish lo usas tu o alguien más, si es así, se cambian algunas reglas. Con la cuenta tuya de Scorps89 no hay problema, de eso no te preocupes. --[[Usuario:Sensei4869|'Sensei4869']] 14:04 31 ago 2009 (UTC) :Bueno, en tu caso no hay problema, solo quiero asegurarme si tú si puedes editar los artículos ya que la penalización es con GTAIVish. De hecho, se te ha premiado por tus contribuciones, han sido excelentes --[[Usuario:Sensei4869|'Sensei4869']] 14:16 31 ago 2009 (UTC) Resolución No entendí bien,el sitio está optimizado para verse en Mozilla con una pantalla tipo widescreen para que su resolución sea mejor y las imagenes están también, puedes cambiar el estado de vista y tamaño de tu pantalla para verla mejor. --[[Usuario:Sensei4869|'Sensei4869']] 23:43 1 sep 2009 (UTC) Articulo Cual es el articulo y por que.--[[Usuario:Alex456|'Alex456']] 01:23 2 sep 2009 (UTC) Premio Por haber completado las 1.000 contribuciones tienes derecho a uno de éstos premios del sitio y solo puedes escojer uno, así que elige con cuidado, la respuesta mándala a mi página de discusión. * Crear tu nuevo clan * 300 koins por cada tipo de moneda * +20 puntos de ranking más 2 avatar totalmente nuevos. --[[Usuario:Sensei4869|'Sensei4869']] 08:39 4 sep 2009 (UTC) : Ps regularmente al salir de un clan y forjar otro se realmente salir del clan donde estas, cada clan se promociona para tener nuevos miembros, puedes empezar con un nuevo clan y nuevos miembros, todos empezamos de cero, pero hay mas opciones en los premios. --[[Usuario:Sensei4869|'Sensei4869']] 05:59 6 sep 2009 (UTC) H de las Sombras ps scorps eso lo tenes que consultar con sensei yo eso hice para salir del shiray ryu --DEM 16:09 20 sep 2009 (UTC)DEM Clan Igual que Lier Graffo, para cambiarte de clan avisa al líder de tu actual clan sobre tu retito porque luego se sacarán de onda al ya no verte en la lista, una vez hecho eso, apuntate en la página de discuión del clan al que deseas entrar, como al principio. Una vez hecho eso, no puedes regresar a tu clan anterior, asi que piensalo bien. --[[Usuario:Sensei4869|'Sensei4869']] 06:44 21 sep 2009 (UTC) Hermandad de las Sombras Mira scorps si quieres unirte yo te acepto pero no has hecho tu anuncio de cambio de clan en la discucion de Wildboyz yo te acepto con mucho gusto--DEM 23:04 23 sep 2009 (UTC)DEM Ya arreglo todo para el cambio de clan--DEM 23:15 24 sep 2009 (UTC)DEM Ya eres miembro Si claro que me gusto Bueno ok gracias --DEM 21:40 25 sep 2009 (UTC)DEM -otra cosa si quieres en el clan ponte general , sargento o algo por el estilo no me gusta eso de miembro 1,miembro2--DEM 21:46 25 sep 2009 (UTC)DEM Buena idea ni a mi se me hubiera ocurrido --DEM 01:28 27 sep 2009 (UTC)DEM Desbloqueaste el tesoro IA pssss Somos el clan con mas tesoros--DEM 03:22 28 sep 2009 (UTC)DEM Rango Clan Bueno , respecto al rango que invente pienso que no hace falta que este relacionado con MK de esa forma sino con la hermandad de la sombra , por eso me puse Sensei de la Sombra pero si piensas que deberia cambiarlo dimelo y lo are , saludos--LiDer Graffo 14:25 28 sep 2009 (UTC) Re:Musica Si, ese es un tema que ya se había mencionado, verás, si existe una forma de reproducir música dentro del sitio pero cuando intenté eso, los códigos eran demasiado extensos y tediosos. Por otra parte Power League Neo esta creando códigos para hacer un reproductor con estilo MK, el inconveniente es que toda la música a subir tiene que ser formato .OMG ... --[[Usuario:Sensei4869|'Sensei4869']] 23:27 29 sep 2009 (UTC) Formato El formato de edición es el mismo no ha habido algun cambio o no que yo vea... para el hipervínculo en la imgen usa éste código que es el que uso: Imagen:NOMBRE DEL ARCHIVO|TAMAÑOpx|POSICIÓN default REDIRECCION desc none Espero sea de ayuda ;) --[[Usuario:Sensei4869|'Sensei4869']] 07:56 3 oct 2009 (UTC) Crips MK Decepcion , en el eding de Nightwolf --Tony 15:10 7 oct 2009 (UTC) oyeme tu guey dime por que borras mis cosas yo solo digo la verdad--MOISES 15:46 7 oct 2009 (UTC) oyeme tu si tu por qu ete ofendes es la verdad yo solo me expreso mis inquietudes sobre este tema--MOISES 15:46 7 oct 2009 (UTC) sescucha y escucha bien viejo nol todob es de gta asi que mejor callate mil rtespetos aparte yo utilizo ese lenguaje por que es muy veridico--MOISES 02:50 8 oct 2009 (UTC) pro favor ayudame scorps 89 lamento aberte dichos de cosas pero es que no se por que estaba tan cabreado necesito tu ayuda ya bi y si estoy en el tarkata clan que puedo acer para que salga de ese clan del demonio no de zaterra ojala puedas ayudarme que puedo acer para salir me de tarkat clan--MOISES 13:09 8 oct 2009 (UTC) Mi explicación Mira a lo mejor me equive al crearlo pero te voy a explicar como lo hice , todo empezo un dia que buscaba nuevos articulos que crear para asi ganar koins , tesoros etc... cuando entre en Nightwolf y me encontre con su bio final y que desperto en un barrio dominado por los crips y... quiero decir que lo de los crips ya estaba puesto, yo simplemente cree una redirección y lo edite .--Tony 14:04 8 oct 2009 (UTC) ---- entiendo que si se tiene que borrar , se borra--Tony 14:14 8 oct 2009 (UTC) ---- ahh jeeje bueno pues todo solucionado ,saludos--Tony 14:29 8 oct 2009 (UTC) RE:Sensei No sabia nada de eso , supongo que por algun motivo no ha podido entrar y es bastante raro pues es sin el atendiendo dudas , tesoros , koins...jeje esto se hunde--Tony 17:26 9 oct 2009 (UTC) ---- pero cuantos dias hace que solicitaste los tesoros?--Tony 17:29 9 oct 2009 (UTC) ---- estaba pensando en eso hace muchos días lo del Sensei por que yo también he dejado un tesoro en espera ...Si me logro contactar en el msn te lo hago saber --DEM 20:23 9 oct 2009 (UTC)DEM Borrar Articulos Oye Scorps89 sabes como borrar articulos innecesarios como Kitana 10 Raquel un usuario no confirmado edita esa pagina y en el ip yo le he dicho que cree su cuenta pero asi son las cosas crees que me puedes ayudar Vaya , pues si que ha pasado mucho tiempo para lo que suele tardar sensei que como máximo es 1 dia y no 5 , también podias intentar comunicarte con el a traves de MSN como dijo DEM un saludo--Tony 08:05 10 oct 2009 (UTC) Volvio!! oye scorps el sensei volvio a editar hoy fijate en cambios recientes--DEM 14:51 10 oct 2009 (UTC)DEM Blog Misceláneo oye scorps estoy pensando en crear un blog ajeno totalmente a MK , para que asi sea mas comodo responder y no tener que andar con las plantillas pero queria preguntarte si no se vera mal visto que no este es una zona miscelánea--Tony 17:34 11 oct 2009 (UTC) ---- jeje tienes razón sera mejor que no lo haga que me diran algo y respecto al Templo de la Sombras habra que comentarselo a Sensei y DEM haber que dicen, un saludo--Tony 09:16 12 oct 2009 (UTC) NB Me a costado pero... jeje al final pude con el NB , añadelo a la lista--Tony 18:47 12 oct 2009 (UTC) Gracias Hey Gracias Scorps89 ya que no puedo editar tan periodicamente pero me has aydado en cosas de nuevos miembros y cosas asi Otra cosa lo del Templo de las Sombras en forma de blog es muy buena idea pero tendriamos que borrar esa pag ; pero con el tiempo nos pondremos de acuerdo como quedaria esa propuesta--Diego 01:41 14 oct 2009 (UTC) Hola scorps89! hola gracias por la aceptacion a su clan ,que tengo que hacer para ayudar a nuestro clan a sumar puntos?--King of Kings 20:26 14 oct 2009 (UTC) Templo de las Sombras-Blog Oye Scorps coma vamos con el nuevo proyecto del templo de las Sombras?--Tony 14:14 15 oct 2009 (UTC) Facebook Solo necesitas tener una cuenta de facebook, y darle en Ser Fan. --[[Usuario:AndreaGardea|'Andrea Gardea]] 19:48 16 oct 2009 (UTC) :En la Página Principal en la parte inferior derecha esta el link del sitio :) --[[Usuario:AndreaGardea|'Andrea Gardea]] 03:52 17 oct 2009 (UTC) RE:Kombat Kodes Los Kodes lo platique con Sensei , pero en un mes se revelara todo ;)--DEM 01:30 18 oct 2009 (UTC)DEM Templo de las Sombras Oye scorps ya cree el Templo de las Sombras como blog ; tienes razon en hacerlo un blog por que ahi en un comentario sale quien sos en cambio cuando me voy a templo o a un foro yo puedo poner tu plantilla ; solo quedaria en borrar el antiguo templo--DEM 21:18 18 oct 2009 (UTC)DEM Secretos Hola Scorps89.. como estas?? gracias por la confianza y bueno en verdad tengo unas cuantas consultas en si para empezar a mi me gusta un monton el juego mortal kombat shaolin monks y te digo, no es que sea asi un super jugador pero me defiendo jeje.. mas bien mi consulta es la siguiente.. aparte liu kang..kung lao,escorpio, y zub sero.. se puede desbloquear a otro/a jugador mas para el modo historia o en VS?? ocea te pregunto porque la semana pasada estaba viendo de como KITANA y hasta GORO estaba en el modo historia, ver asi como destrozaban a los tarkatas y todo eso fue re bueno jeje.. por eso me quede re sorprendido y con el deseo de saber ese truco con ayuda de alguien de esta pagina. porque como te digo me gusta mucho MK y quiero saber al menos de SHaolin monks esos trucos.. me pasaron algunos trucos para Play station2( que es el que tengo) para desbloquearlos pero no me funciono.. te los dejo para ver si te sirven a vos Kitana: Mantener R1 , L1 y presiona equis , circulo , triangulo , cuadrado , arriba y abajo. Raiden: Conseguir todos los Red Koin. Goro: Circulo , equis , cuadrado , triangulo , arriba , abajo , atras , adelante , triangulo y circulo. Motaro VS : Cuadrado , arriba , R1 , abajo , L2 , adelante , L1 , R1 , L2 , R2 , atras y circulo. Shang Tsung: Arriba , abajo , atras , cuadrado , circulo , adelante , equis , arriba , arriba y triangulo. Shao Kahn: Mantener L2 , R2 y presiona cuadrado , triangulo , L1 , R1 , equis y start. Kintaro: Cuadrado , arriba , L1 , R1 , atras , adelante , cuadrado , circulo , adelante , L1 , R1 , atras y cuadrado. O puede ser. Kintaro: Arriba , abajo , adelante , atras , L1 , L2 , y R3 mas L3. por si te sirven me avisas o si puedes ayudarme con lo que te dije estare muy agradecido.. te dejo mi correo daniel.k_90@htmail.com o sino karlitox12345@gmail.com para responderme o agregarme asi por ahi si podemos conversar mejor o como te parezca..estare muy agradecido encerio..espero una respuesta tuya..gracias--ScOrPiOn